1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field for a movement mechanism of a mover and an imaging device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field in which a movement direction of the mover and a movement direction of a moving base for supporting a lock lever are approximately perpendicular to each other to prevent an occurrence of a gap between the mover and an outer case in a receiving position received in an inner part of the outer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various imaging devices such as a video camera and a still camera, there is an imaging device that is equipped with a mover which is movable between a receiving position where it is received in a receiving concave portion formed in an outer case and a projecting position where it protrudes outside the outer case, for example, a light emitting block having a flash (for, example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295286).
In the imaging device described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295286, the mover is rotatably supported by the outer case and is pressed by a pressing spring (coil spring) from the receiving position to the projecting position. A locked portion (an engaging portion) is installed in the mover. In the inner part of the outer case, a lock lever, which rotates in the same direction as a rotation direction of the mover relative to the outer case, is installed and can rotate by a driving force of a plunger. The lock lever is pressed in a direction that locks the mover by a torsion coil spring.
In the imaging device, when the mover is pushed down from the projecting position toward the receiving position, the locked portion of the mover is engaged with the lock lever and is locked in the receiving position.
Furthermore, in the receiving position, when the lock lever rotates by the drive force of the plunger, the engagement of the lock lever with respect to the locked portion of the mover is released, whereby the mover moves from the receiving position to the projecting position due to the pressing force of the pressing spring.